Will She Believe In Second Chances?
by DramaQueen3303
Summary: The sequel to my one shot called One Shot. And I'm sure everyone knows my thoughts on that title by now. lol. Takes place mostly at the reunion. As usual, story's better than summary. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the one shot taking place before this story called One Shot! I love that so much. lol. Alright, anyway, this story is only 4 chapters long, but this first chapter is onto a 7th page in standard format. Longer than an average chapter of Do You Love Me? or The Game of Love. Anyway, like I said in my closing author's note of One Shot, I found it ironic that I ended up writing One Shot where it ends setting this story up for the reunion on the exact day that I think about how many people have done reunion stories. lol. So, this story takes place almost completely at the reunion. The first chapter does the same thing that I Can't Believe It did where I started it writing in past tense but then it gradually switched into present tense as the story being told catches up to the story being lived. I'll talk more about that in the closing author's note though. The entire story is in Logan's point of view. If you haven't read One Shot yet, you should read that before you read this so everything makes sense. Alright. That's almost it, except I'm going to put my replies to my reviewers of One Shot here. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**BarlowGirlie – Thank you so much! I love writing stuff about Logan because he's such a jerk on the show but in my writing I try to keep the essence of Logan still there, but show the nicer side I'm sure he has. I'm glad you liked One Shot! I hope you like this story too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tr0pix – Thank you so much! Like I said in this author's note above and the closing one for One Shot, the day I wrote One Shot, I commented to myself on how many reunion stories there were. So, normally I wouldn't have done one, but it just fit really well so I was like, "Oh, what the heck, I'll try it." I tried not to make it too much like any of the other stories and I hope I succeeded. Thanks for deciding to give this story a chance! I'm glad you liked One Shot! I hope you like this story too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**JC – Here's the sequel for you! I'm glad you liked One Shot! I hope you like this story too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Andale – Thank you so much! Here's the sequel for you! I'm glad you liked One Shot! I hope you like this story too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**larabaybee – Here's the sequel for you! I'm glad you liked One Shot! I hope you like this story too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thanks! I'm glad you liked One Shot! I hope you like this story too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stylin'Fire – Thanks! I think at the time when I thought of the idea for One Shot, I didn't have the whole end part that leads into this. After I finished One Shot, I'm pretty sure I did consider just keeping it one story, but I love the whole One Shot being a one shot thing so I decided to make them separate. lol. I'm glad you liked One Shot! I hope you like this story too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**pebbles-05 – Thanks! Here's the sequel for you! I'm glad you liked One Shot! I hope you like this story too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caligrl497 – Thanks! Here's the sequel for you! I'm glad you liked One Shot! I hope you like this story too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks! Sometimes I don't like doing the point of views because when I do it in third person I can put everyone's thoughts in. With point of views, you can only put in that one person's thoughts, but also I like it for this story because I love all of Logan's little comments and stuff. lol. Yeah, I guess so. I remember I was checking the stories and I saw a reunion one and all of a sudden I was just like, "I have seen so many reunion stories." lol. I'm glad you liked One Shot! I hope you like story too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**So, thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed One Shot! Now, here's the sequel:**

**Will She Believe In Second Chances?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except my created characters which will be the ones you don't recognize from the show. If you don't know who they are, just look for their names in the next chapter's disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 1

Logan's POV

I stood in front of my gold plated full-length mirror. Yes, I still like my mirrors. Anyway, I looked at my reflection. I was getting ready to leave for the reunion. My hair and face looked great, as usual. I was wearing a suit ("We haven't seen some of these people in five years! Everyone needs to make a good impression!" Mrs. Matthews had argued when I'd questioned her choice of black-tie attire.) and tie. Definitely not my favorite thing to wear, but I was used to it.

After one final mirror check and spritz of cologne, I got in my Mercedes (Little Miss Thinks-She's-The-Boss-Of-Everyone told me I couldn't show up in a limo so the Mercedes is the next best thing.) and hit the road. After about 15 minutes, I got to the house of Chase and Dean Matthews herself. For someone who hated me most of the time we were in school together, she sure wants to see me a lot. She insisted that I go up to the school with them. I pulled up in front of their quaint little house in their quiet little neighborhood and honked the horn loudly. Well, so much for quiet.

Chase's head popped out of their front door. "Dude, do you have to do that?" he exclaimed. "You scared Zoey half to death!"

"Yeah, yeah. Are we going to this reunion or what?" I shouted back.

"We'll be out in a second. And don't honk the horn anymore!" he told me.

I knew that meant "Just sit in your car and be quiet, Logan," but I've always been a rebel. As soon as Chase's head disappeared from the doorway, I turned on my radio – full blast. I have a convertible, of course, so music soon filled the neighborhood. Moments after, the garage door opened and the Matthews' station wagon (Chase had bought it after finding out Zoey was pregnant) backed out of the driveway.

Chase pulled up alongside of me. Zoey had her hands over her ears. "Do you have to be so obnoxious?" he asked.

I smirked. "Just for my _best friends_," I shot back.

Chase shook his head and began driving. I followed, turning off the radio. Dana better be at this reunion.

* * *

I'd spent _three hours_ driving around the town. Unfortunately, when I agreed to drive down with Chase and Zoey, I didn't realize that we were driving down 2 ½ hours before the reunion started. I wasn't about to sit around there waiting for Dana. She was going to have to sit around and wait for me. So, about 30 minutes after the reunion started, I started driving back to PCA. By the time I got there, the reunion had been going on for about 45 minutes.

I pulled up in my Mercedes, getting a lot of stares, just like I planned. I didn't see Dana though. Damn. But Chase, Zoey, and the others weren't there either so they must all be inside. I gave my keys (and specific instructions on handling my car properly) to the valet then walked inside. I spotted Chase's bushy hair (I forgot to mention that it's still bushy, but it definitely is) over at the table we all use to sit at for lunch. I made my way over to them. I was still practically three feet away when I heard a scream that was undoubtedly Nicole. My theory was proven right because a split-second later, the air was being squeezed out of me.

"Logan!" she squealed. "You're here! How have you been? I've been great! Isn't that great? Have you been great? I hope you've been great! I haven't seen you since Zoey and Chase's wedding! I'm so glad they got married! Aren't you glad they got married? It's so great they got married! So, how have you been? Have you been great? I've been great! I hope you've been great!"

I had to cut her off and quick. Some people never change. "Yeah, I've been ok," I told her.

"I'm engaged!" she announced, flashing a diamond ring in my face.

"Hey, that's great! Congratulations!" I declared. I was happy for her because, no matter how annoying she is, she's still my friend. But also, I didn't really care. I wanted to get by her and to the table so I could talk to Dana. "Who's the guy?"

Nicole sighed dreamily. "Aaron Emerson," she informed me.

"Is he here with you?" I asked.

"No, he can't come until tomorrow," she explained.

Wait a second. "Tomorrow?" I repeated.

She gave me a confused look. "Yeah, tomorrow," she proclaimed again.

"Wait, how long is the reunion?" I questioned.

"It's for the whole week. Didn't you read your invitation?" she quizzed.

"No! I _thought_ Zoey and Chase told me all the details, but apparently not!" I shouted angrily.

A whole week? I didn't even pack anything! They're lucky it's not too long of a drive. But…oh no. "Wait – does that mean people are going to be coming and going all week?" I wondered.

"Yeah. Zoey encouraged everyone to come on the first day and stay until the end but if people can't come today – like Aaron – then they can come tomorrow – like Aaron!" she clarified.

I groaned. Dana might not even _be_ here today! "Let's go over to the others," I suggested and walked around her towards the table.

She was rambling about something – probably Aaron – but I wasn't listening. Just like old times. I got to the table. "Ok, ok, Logan Reese is finally here – the party can start," I declared with a smirk. Hey, just like old times, right?

"Hey man!" Michael exclaimed, getting up and coming over to me. "I haven't seen you since the wedding! How you been?"

"Ok. How about you man? Anything new?" I asked.

Michael grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah. Logan, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Monica Riley. Monica, this is Logan Reese, my friend and roommate from PCA," he introduced.

"Hey Logan, nice to meet you," she greeted.

I decided to make a good first impression. "You too," I replied. Then I decided to look around the table.

Michael had sat back down. Next to him was Monica. Nicole had sat back down next to her. Zoey was next to Nicole, with Chase on the other side of her. Then there was a space for me to sit so I'd be between him and Michael. No Dana. I had to act like it didn't faze me. Even after all those years, no one knew that she'd told me that she was leaving before she even left. No one knew about how I'd blown my one shot.

"And how are the two lovebirds?" I teased, sitting down at the table.

"The same as we were three hours ago when you ditched us," Chase informed me.

"How come you wouldn't just stay here?" Zoey questioned.

"Logan Reese arrives in style, with a grand entrance, and fashionably late," I announced. Whatever. It had been pointless. I drove around for three hours for absolutely nothing. I was still ending up as the one sitting there waiting.

The group talked about stuff – catching up, reminiscing, filling in Monica in our crazy times at PCA. I barely heard a word of it. I couldn't keep my mind off of Dana. That day was playing through my mind so much. It was almost unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore. "So, the original six is almost here," I piped up casually. "Hey Zo, did you ever hear back from Dana?"

"Of course! She _said_ she'd be here. I don't know what's taking her so long. If she's not here soon I'll call her," Zoey decided.

Yes, there are some advantages. "Where's she coming from anyway?" I quizzed.

"She flew in to New York from France two nights ago. Yesterday afternoon she was supposed to fly into Los Angeles," Zoey explained. "She should be here soon."

"Did you say France?" I checked.

"Yeah. She said she just stayed there after she graduated," Zoey informed me.

She'd stayed in France. And it was all my fault. Wow, when she said she was never coming back she sure meant it. Until now. For once, I am so thankful I know Zoey. Everyone had started talking about something else again, but I'd already tuned them out. Dana better get here soon.

* * *

I have been sitting at this stupid reunion for two hours. Dana still isn't here. She better have a good excuse because I'm about ready to murder her. Oww, what the heck? Nicole just screamed bloody murder and–

"DANA!" she shrieked.

Dana. Nicole's already gone. Michael and Monica are going over. Chase and Zoey are too. I can't move. This was a stupid idea. She wouldn't give me a second chance then, why would she now? No. Of course she will. I'm Logan Reese.

Alright. I can do this. I slowly stand up and turn around just in time to hear Nicole scream, "MARRIED?"

I sit back down. Dana's married? This can't be happening! No, it's probably not. Nicole's just Nicole. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I stand up again and make my way over to the group. I can't even see her, everyone's crowded around her. I push my way past Zoey and Chase so now I'm face to face with Dana.

I smirk at her. "Hey Dana. You miss me?" I tease.

First, she looked surprised. Zoey obviously hadn't mentioned that I saw her and Chase almost constantly. Then her face changed to hurt. It was the same hurt look she'd had 9 years ago. We were both reliving the memories. In the next split-second though, her expression became angry. Out of nowhere, she slapped me. Before I could even react though, she was gone.

Everyone was staring at me. "Dude, are you ok? What was that about?" Chase questioned, coming around in front of me.

Oh no – she is NOT getting away again! I push Chase to the side and run after her. "Dana!" There's no way she's going to stop for me. Damn, if I'd known I was going to have to chase after her, I would've prepared myself a little more. I haven't run this fast in ages.

I see her! She's running into Butler Hall. Of course! Zoey must've put the three of them back in their old building. Not room though. Zoey would probably take room 101 for herself and Chase. Nicole and Aaron would probably be 102. Then either Dana, or Michael and Monica in room 103. I'm probably in room 105.

I push open the doors of Butler Hall and run up the stairs. "Dana, come on!" I yell after her. I hear a door slam. Damn, I'm too late. "Dana! Open the door!" I shout. Damn it! I still don't know which room she's in.

Wait a second. Yes! Zoey _is_ good for more than one thing! She wrote the names of the people on the boards that are on the doors! Room 101, Zoey and Chase. I was right. Room 102, Nicole and Aaron. Right again. Room 103, Michael and Monica. Ok, couples first. Room 104, Dana Cruz. Perfect. I start pounding on the door.

"Dana, let me in!"

Whoa, flashback. That's what she yelled at me on that stupid day. Wait! That gives me an idea. Yes! The door's unlocked! Am I a genius or what? Actually, it might be the what. A genius wouldn't have blown his one shot.

"Dana?" I call, wandering into the room. The room was pitched black. I flicked on the light and there's Dana, sitting on one of the beds, facing the wall. "Can I come in?"

"Isn't it a little late to be asking that?" she snaps.

Ok, she has a point. I close the door behind me and slowly and cautiously make my way over to her. I sit down next to her on the bed. She turns to face me. Can I do this? "Dana," I begin, gently taking her hands in mine. "I–"

No. Nicole can't be right. Nicole's never right. I feel a ring. No. No ring. Please no ring. Hesitantly I look down at her hands. Oh God, there's a ring. I lift her hand up slightly. "Nice ring?" It's a question. It's meant to be. I must be dreaming.

"I'm married," she confirms.

No. No, this can't be happening. I really did blow my one shot. So what if she believes in second chances – I can't get one…because she's married. She's _married_. No. No. Please no.

"M-married?" I repeat. She nods. No! She nodded. Why did she have to nod? "To who?"

"His name's Pierre. I met him in France," she explains.

No. My world is falling down around me. She's married. She can't be married! "Why'd you go and do something stupid like that?" I shout. What the heck? Where did that come from?

She's glaring at me. Great. I probably just blew the second chance I didn't even have. I can't look at her. She's not saying anything though. Why isn't she saying anything? Now when I look up, she turns away. Wait, why is she turning away? I gently turn her head back to face me. Oh God, she's crying. Dana Cruz…crying. Actually, she's not even Dana Cruz anymore. God, I don't know her anymore. That's what I get for blowing my one shot. I haven't seen her in nine years. NINE years!

"What's your new name?" I mumble.

She looks at me, confused. "New name?" she questions.

"Well, you're married now. So, I guess you're not the same Dana Cruz," I point out.

She blinks, as if she just realized this for the first time. I wonder how long she's been married. How come she didn't tell anyone? I mean, I didn't expect her to tell me, but Zoey sounded like they'd kept in touch.

"When did you get married? How come you didn't tell anyone?" I quiz.

She pauses for a moment. "Last week," she announces. "We eloped."

I can't say anything. I'm taking it all in. I was too late _by a week_! That made it even harder. I close my eyes for a moment to keep myself calm and civil. "So, you still didn't answer. What's your new name?" I ask again.

She looks down at her hand. I can't. That stupid ring. I was too late. A week too late. I blew my one shot. There is no second chance. "I'm still Dana Cruz," she tells me.

"You are?" I check.

She nods. Slowly, she lifts her head up and looks me directly in the eyes. Oh God, she nearly made my heart stop. "You were wrong," she informs me, shaking her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I _am_ the same Dana Cruz."

I watch her stand up and leave the room. I just continue to sit there. She says she's the same, but how can she be? She's married. Nothing can ever be the same.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Ok, so, this was really different for me to write. I ended up doing the same thing I did for I Can't Believe It where it started in the past tense and the changed into present tense. That got confusing to write, and I started changing it back but then I liked the way some things were so I left it. When it first switches into present is a little rough but I can't really find a way to fix it without changing a lot so I'm just going to leave it. Ok, so, umm…I think I mentioned this already but the whole story is in Logan's POV. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I already said that. Oh well. Reminders never hurt. lol. Anyway, umm…ok. So, Dana's married. Poor Logan is absolutely devastated. Next chapter is…more reunion stuff. It's much more interesting than that sounds though. lol. I just can't find a way to summarize the whole chapter and not give anything away. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter after at least…10 reviews, I think. Maybe earlier if I have a lot of time but I don't know if I will. Ok, so, please review and let me know what you think so far! Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! I am so, so sorry it took me so long to post this! I've been so busy lately. If you want a more in-depth explanation as to why I haven't been able to post lately, just check out the beginning author's note of chapter six of The Game of Love. It's not super in-depth but more so than this one. Anyway, I got a tremendous amount of reviews and I'm so thankful for that! Alright, I won't hold you up much more. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**larabaybee – Sorry it took me such a long time to update! I'm going to try to get the rest up faster though. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**pebbles-05 – Thanks! Sorry I didn't update for such a while! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**iNemo – Thanks! I was worried about the switch so I'm glad you liked it! Sorry it took me such a long time to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**State of Pandemonium – First replies to your review to One Shot. Thanks! I love the title. I've said that way too many times though. I love fun little things like a one shot called One Shot though. lol. Yeah, I didn't like having that last paragraph that big but I couldn't find a really good place to break it so I just decided to leave it. Now replies to your review of this. Yes, poor Logan was devastated finding out she just got married a week earlier. It's fun writing from his point of view because I get to add all his fun little thoughts. lol. Sorry I didn't update for sooo long! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Queen Latifah-Missy Elliott14 – Replies to your review to One Shot first. Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Now replies to your review of this. Thanks! Yeah, I love trying to surprise everyone. Logan was surprised too. lol. As for Logan getting her back, he let her go once, what will happen this time? But then again, it's different now that she's married. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kit Ingham – Everyone's shocked that Dana's married. And poor Logan is completely devastated. Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tr0pix – Thanks! As for Pierre coming to the reunion, he doesn't come. He's back in France. No Pierre vs. Logan physical fights. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Stylin'Fire – Thanks! And everyone is shocked and mad I'm sure about Dana being married. Logan included. Keep reading though because, whatever happens, it should be interesting. I'm glad you're liking the story (even though you don't like Dana being married)! Thanks for reviewing!**

**naamhaitera12 – Thanks! It is sad at times. There will be happy moments though. As for a happily ever after though…well, that's for me to know, and everyone else to find out. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sarah – Thanks! Yes, poor Logan is devastated. And the icing on the cake of misery was that he was too late by a week. He's crushed. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thanks! If it was a one shot that would've been such a sad ending. It's not a one shot, but I'm not guaranteeing a happy ending. After all, Dana has that ring on her finger. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zinaalla – Thanks! I'm glad you liked One Shot and I'm glad you're liking this story too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Everyone's shocked at that. So is poor Logan. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HighSchoolMusicalfan007 – Thanks so much! Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**anonymous – Thanks! Sorry the update took so long! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**xxBritsterxx – First, replies to your One Shot review. Thanks! Oh yes, I know the whole parents screaming at you to get off the computer thing. lol. Uh oh, spaghetti-o! That is so fun. lol. I'm glad you liked the one shot called One Shot! I still love that. lol. Onto replies to your review for this story. Thanks! Sorry I didn't update for a while! Uh oh, spaghetti-o! lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BarlowGirlie – Thank you so much! I love random saying things like that "Keep on keeping on." lol. I love replying to you guys' reviews! Plus, if you guys are willing to take the time to tell me what you think of my stories, I should take the time to reply to your comments and thank you for them. I really appreciate everyone's reviews. As for your stories, just keep going and hopefully people will start reviewing! I'd read them but I looked in your profile and I've never seen Teen Titans or High School Musical so I don't know how much sense they'd make to me though. lol. I have friends who are obsessed with High School Musical though so if I watch it I'll definitely read your stories. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Thank you so much! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters except Aaron Emerson, Monica Riley, and Pierre.

* * *

Chapter 2

Logan's POV

That first night at the reunion was a living hell for me. Not only did I have all that drama with Dana to deal with, but then I had to drive all the way home, pack, and then drive all the way back. Mrs. Mood Swings may be good for two things, but I'm almost positive that's it. Next time she plans another stupid reunion, I'm not going. Oh, who am I kidding? I'll end up there somehow. Either the happy couple will force me to go, or I'll go just to see Dana again. God, I'm a wreck.

It's day two of the reunion. I was woken up at 7 AM by two awful pounding noises. One was Chase pounding at my door, telling me to wake up. The other was Dana, pounding on Nicole's door, yelling at her to turn off her blow-dryer. That girl has a loud scream _and_ a loud blow-dryer.

Now we're at breakfast. There's Chase, Zoey, Nicole, Michael, Monica, Dana, and me. How'd I end up next to Dana? I don't know if it's good or bad. Under normal circumstances, I would've been thrilled. Extra chance to work my charm on her. But she's married. This is the worst reunion ever.

Holy shit – thank God I wasn't sitting next to Nicole! My eardrums would be bleeding. She just screamed a scream _worse_ than bloody murder and took off. For a girl who's always hated running, she leaves and gets back pretty fast.

"Guys!" she shrieks. "This is Aaron! My fiancée!"

Mrs. Perfect, of course, gets up right away and introduces herself. "Hi! I'm Zoey Matthews, and this is my husband, Chase. It's so good to meet you!" she greets. She makes me sick sometimes.

"Hey man. I'm Michael Barrett. This is my girlfriend, Monica Riley. She never went to PCA either," Michael introduces, getting up too.

Dana and I are the only two left at the table. I hear her sigh and she stands up. "Hi, I'm Dana Cruz," she tells him as I get up too.

As I turn, I see everyone giving her funny looks. "But you got married," Nicole finally says what everyone's thinking.

Dana looks down at her ring. What's up with her? Regardless, she obviously doesn't want to talk. "Hey, I'm Logan Reese," I cut in.

You-Know-Who glares at me, but out of the corner of my eye, I see Dana smile. Screw Zoey, I know Dana, and I knew that was what she wanted. And I was obviously right. Hey, I just realized something. I'm the only one who's still single. Ok, so maybe I should've realized that awhile ago, but I sure as hell didn't graduate at the top of our class.

"Isn't he amazing? I think he's just amazing! Isn't he amazing?" Nicole's gushing on about Aaron.

"You two make such a good couple!" Zoey agreed. Always the good friend. I can't believe that after all these years, she _still_ hasn't screwed anything up. I've screwed up more times than I can count!

The three couples go back to the table and sit down. Dana's still staring at her ring. She seems kind of out of it. I touch her arm and she jerks away from me. "Don't touch me, Logan!" she hisses.

I smirk. "Hey, just like old times, babe," I tease.

She frowns. Ok, not like old times. Oh, right. She married. Damn. I sigh and look back at the table of happy couples. I don't belong there and I know it. "Hey, I'm going back to my room if anyone asks," I decide.

"Well don't tell me. I am too," she declares.

I can't help but smirk. If she weren't married, I'd make a comment like, "You're coming back to _my_ room?" and she'd smack me and it would all be good. But she's married. I can't. Damn. "Why don't you stay?" I question instead. "You're married. Even if he's not here, you fit in with them."

She rolls her eyes at me. Why does she always act like these simple questions are so dumb? "I never have fit in with them and I never will," she states. "Why are you here anyway? A reunion doesn't seem like your thing."

She's right. "Yeah, I know. Well, apparently Dean Matthews back there failed to mention a few things. I was the best man at their wedding. Chase and I are best friends. I live 15 minutes from them. Oh and I see them way too often," I explain.

Dana laughs. "So, in other words, Zoey forced you to come," she clarifies.

"Yes," I agree. "But…" I trail off. I can't tell her that I actually did want to go once I made sure she'd be there. She's married. I can't tell her. She's married. Well…what could it hurt? "But…I did kind of start to look forward to coming. After all, I haven't seen you in…nine years." I swallow, hard. Not only should I have probably not said that since she's married, but I just sent us back to that stupid day when I blew my one shot.

"You missed me? After I didn't give you a chance to say anything else, you missed me? After nine years of not seeing me, you missed me? After nine years of having no contact with me whatsoever, you _missed_ me?" she asks.

Ok, definitely not what I was expecting. "Why wouldn't I miss you, Dana? We both knew what should've happened that day. I screwed up. I screwed up so unbelievably bad. I've been beating myself up over that for the past nine years, Dana! I was the one who told Zoey to invite you! I convinced her that, even though you didn't graduate with us, you were part of our original group, and we hadn't seen you in nine years. Which, of course, was my fault. But I got her to invite you and she made you come. I knew she'd make you come once I got her to like my idea. That's one of the only things she's good for. I was so set on seeing you again and convincing you to give me another chance! But now I don't even get to know if you would've because I'm too late. You're married. I'm surprised you can even stand to be around me after how badly I messed everything up. So, to answer your question, yeah, I missed you."

Whoa. Did I just say all that? She looks shocked. Oh God, I must've actually said all that. I can tell she's thinking about everything I just said. I turn away. I can't look at her. This sucks. Wait a second. I swear I just heard her say, "I would have." But…she's gone. Disappeared. I'm not surprised. I'd run from me after something like that. I must've been hearing things. She probably just said she was leaving or something. Yeah, just wishful thinking. Damn.

* * *

"Logan! Are you in there? Open the door!"

I groan, climb off of my bed, and open the door to let Chase in. "What is it?" I whine. I don't feel like dealing with people right now.

"Zoey wanted me to tell you that we're going to the beach," he explains.

Great. "So, in other words, she sent you to force me to come with you guys," I clarify.

Chase just shrugs. I sigh. "Who else is coming?" I ask. Just out of curiosity. Yeah right, who am I kidding? I want to know if Dana's going to be there.

"Zoey, me, Nicole, Aaron, Michael, Monica, you, and she's talking to Dana now," Chase lists.

So Dana will be there. I should've figured since Mrs. Bossy Matthews is setting this thing up. "Well, I don't have a choice so, I'll go. Are we just going to go hang out down there or are we going in the ocean?" I question.

"Probably both," Chase answers.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a minute," I tell him, pushing him out the door.

"Yeah, sure. Make sure that minute isn't an hour," he instructs. Yeah, whatever.

I close the door and sigh. The only good thing about this reunion is seeing Dana, and even that's not so great anymore since she's married. I'm ready in a minute – just like I told Chase I would be. Ok, well, five minutes – but that's still pretty good. Everyone is waiting outside my door. Chase rolls his eyes as I walk out. Zoey looks annoyed – and really fat. Well, she _is_ pregnant. I wonder if anyone's ever been so fat, they said they were pregnant so people wouldn't realize they were just fat. Or maybe someone was fat, and then got pregnant so they'd have an excuse for being fat. Maybe Zoey was getting fat so she got Chase to knock her up so she'd have an excuse. That would be awesome. She wouldn't be so perfect then.

"Logan? Are you coming?"

Whoa, they're all leaving! How did that happen? Whatever. I head after them. Dana looks out of it. I don't know what she was talking about when she said she's still the same. She is definitely not the same. What would she normally be doing now though? Oh yeah. Arguing with me.

She's near the back of the group anyway so a few more steps and I'm next to her. "Hey Dana," I greet.

She looks at me funny. What? She turns away. "Hey Logan," she mutters.

Oh, yeah, she's totally the same. Yeah right. I'm not saying anything else. She's married. There's nothing I _can_ say really without worrying about getting in trouble for saying. She's married.

* * *

We've been at the beach for half an hour. Everyone's in the water except for Dana and me. We're lying on the beach. I can't help myself. I keep looking over at her. She looks really hot in that bikini. But she's married. I hate that.

It's weird though. Every time I look over at her, she's looking at me. I feel like she almost wants to see if I look at her. Probably so she has evidence against me to have her husband murder me. She's married. I shouldn't be looking at her and thinking about how hot she looks. I really shouldn't be. It is _really_ hard though.

"Dana! Logan! Come in the water!" Zoey calls.

I glance over at Dana. She's still looking at me! Damn it, I probably will get murdered! I quickly turn away. "Nah, I'm fine, Zo. I'm just going to stay here," she shouts back.

"Yeah, me too," I agree.

Zoey rolls her eyes at us and goes back to flirting with Chase. I wish I could be flirting with Dana right now. It's so perfect. Just the two of us, sitting on the beach. But it's the two of us, and her with her wedding ring. She's married. I wish I could make it go away.

Damn it, I looked at her again. And she caught me, again. Well, at this point I'm probably getting murdered anyway. Mind as well make the best of my remaining time. I roll over onto my side so I'm facing her and prop myself up on my elbow. She notices and does the same.

"Dana," I begin.

"Logan," she mocks.

I smirk and she smirks back. Now this is more like old times. Kind of. We probably would've been angrier under normal circumstances. Well, I'm sure that can come. "So…what's up?" I ask.

She raises her eyebrows. Yeah, that's not normally one of my questions. I've never really done the whole small talk thing. But it's not like I can just say "Wanna make out?" like I used to. She's married. Man, this is getting annoying.

No matter how weird it is, she answers the question. "Nothing really. You?" she questions.

She looks down at her hand. I glance down quickly too. I can't help it. But I tear my eyes away. I can't bear to look at–

Wait a second. I look back down at her hand. She's not wearing her ring. "Where's your ring?" I quiz.

I swear she smiled slightly. "I left it in the room. Pierre would kill me if I lost it," she explains.

"If you lose it, he should just buy you a new one," I comment. She shakes her head, smiling. "What? Is it special or something?"

She laughs slightly. Why was that a funny question? "You could say that," she declares.

Hmm…when she's not wearing her wedding ring, it's as if she's not married. And if she's not married, I'm free to flirt with her. So, if she's not wearing her wedding ring, it's ok for me to flirt with her. Right? Kind of? Well, close enough.

With my free hand, I reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear. She looks up at me and smiles. Oh God, my stomach just flipped. How did that happen? I'm supposed to do that to her – not the other way around! Ok, quick Logan! Pull yourself together! I lean in closer to her. I swear, she could probably hear my heart beating. I was that close to her and that nervous about it. "Why don't we ditch everyone else and go hang out somewhere else?" I suggest.

Please don't slap me. She doesn't. She's smiling. "What did you have in mind?" she wonders.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight," I decide. "We can get way better food than what they're serving here."

She laughs. That's a good sign, right? Unless she's laughing at what an idiot I am. Great. "That sounds great. Pick me up at 5," she instructs.

I grin. She's packing up her stuff. "Hey Zo – I'm going back up to my room, ok? I'll see you guys later!" she announces.

I watch her leave, then look at my watch. It's about 2:30. I'll wait a little before I leave. I just can't believe she said yes. Crap. I just realized something. I have to make sure she doesn't wear that stupid ring. If she has that on, I'm screwed and our dinner and all my chances are ruined. With the ring, she's married. Without it, I can at least fool myself and pretend that she's not.

Now…how do I get her to not wear her ring?

* * *

**A/N: I love Logan. lol. I love how he's going to just pretend she's not married if she doesn't have her ring on. Well, it was beneficial for him because he gets to take her out to dinner. It's not a date though. It can't be a date, because Dana's married. Next chapter is all their not date. lol. It's a little over 7 ½ pages long. And it's kind of like Finale A since it's the second to last chapter. There are only 4 chapters, if I didn't mention that already. Chapter 4 is Finale B. Or you could just call them Chapter 3 and Chapter 4. lol. So, how many reviews did I ask for last time? 10. Ok, I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting so long so this time I'll post the next chapter after I get at least 7 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everybody! Sorry I couldn't get this last weekend but I made sure it was a priority this weekend. Unfortunately, I don't know if I'll be able to get the next chapter up this weekend, or next weekend for that matter. If I get all the reviews quickly I might be able to get the next, and _final_, chapter up this weekend though. But I'm probably going to post the next chapter of The Game of Love first but I might get that up by tomorrow afternoon so I maybe would be able to get this up on Sunday. Anyway, this chapter is Logan and Dana's not date. lol. Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**cookiecreme007liscence2kill – Sorry, it's only four chapters. They're all fairly long though. And I actually do have an epilogue type thing at the end of chapter four. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caligrl497 – Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – Thank you so much! Pierre doesn't come to the reunion. He's still in France. And there is a Pierre. As for Dana being married, she has the ring to prove it. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**larabaybee – Thanks so much! I know, poor Logan. He's so in love with her. Then he has to remember, "Oh yeah, she's married." I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**naamhaitera12 – Thank you so much! Wow, you're the second person to suspect something about Dana. It must seem suspicious though since she's going out to dinner with Logan, who she has to know at least likes her still, even though she's married. But they're just going as friends. Well, that's got to be her plan, but we know that's not Logan's. That is, as long as she doesn't wear that wedding ring. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**chichicutie24 – Thanks! Logan's funny. He still can't believe she's married. As for their not date, I can guarantee it will be interesting. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sarah – Thanks! Yeah, Logan's so fun to write. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zinaalla – After I wrote the thing about him wondering about how to get her to not wear her ring, I wondered the same thing. lol. Him stealing it was one of the possibilities I thought of. Unfortunately, what does happen with the ring is nothing as interesting as Logan sneaking into Dana's dorm in all black with a ski mask on and stealing the ring would be. lol. As for Dana being married, there is a Pierre and she does have a wedding ring. It's not a plastic 25 cents gumball machine ring. lol. I'm glad you're liking the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Pierre and the two guys working at the restaurant.

* * *

Chapter 3

Logan's POV

It's almost 5. For once in my life, I'm nervous. Ok, maybe a little more than once. I was nervous when I blew my one shot. That's why I screwed up. Please don't let me screw up again tonight. And please, Dana, don't wear your ring.

It's 5. I take a deep breath before opening my door, taking a few steps, and knocking on her door. Convenient, isn't it? The door's opening and–

Whoa. She looks amazing. Gorgeous. Stunning. Beautiful. Really, _really_ sexy. Immediately, I look at her hand. By some miracle, she's not wearing her ring. Yes! I actually stand a chance. Oh, right! I should say something to her.

"Dana…wow. You look…great," I stammer. What's my problem? I've _never_ had trouble talking to girls. Well, except for Dana. Damn. Alright, let's try that again. "You look amazing." There we go. Much better.

She smiles. Yes! Score one for Logan! "Thanks Logan. You look good too," she replies.

I smile back and offer my arm to her. She takes it. Score two for Logan! "Where are we going?" she asks.

"You'll see," I tease.

I lead her out of the building and to the parking lot. The valet brings around my Mercedes. "Is that a Mercedes?" she questions.

I smirk. "You bet, baby," I tell her. Score _three_ for Logan! I'm on a roll!

I open the door for her (I've learned to be a gentleman). She smiles and gets in the car. Yes! Score four for Logan! I can't help but just stare at her a minute before closing the door. I hope I can still drive with her sitting right there next to me looking the way she does. Driving with her there might be more dangerous for me than driving drunk.

Why does she look so hot right now anyway? Well, she always looks hot, but she looks _extremely_ hot right now. Is she trying to mess with me or something? Like, "Hey jerk, you screwed everything up so now you can't have me but I'm going to make you regret it even more than you already have been these past nine years." Hmm…that could be possible. No, I probably just think she looks hotter than usual because I actually might have a chance to redeem myself right now. I mean, we seem really close right now. And this is a pretty big car. One of the best that money can buy, of course.

"Here we are," I announce.

She laughs as she looks at the restaurant. "I should've known you'd take me to the most expensive restaurant," she remarks.

I smirk. "Hey, you deserve the best and anyone who doesn't give you the best is a jerk," I declare.

Damn, I hope she doesn't realize I was trying to point out that I'm better than Pierre. I mean, I hope she doesn't think that. That would definitely mean score one for Pierre. She's smiling. I don't think she does. Yes! Score five for Logan! "You always did kind of think that, Logan," she notes.

I smile. Yes, I actually smiled. Not a smirk. "Yeah, I did. Although I don't think I always lived by that. I was such an asshole to you sometimes," I recall. Damn. What idiot would bring something like that up now? That's probably going to be score one for Pierre.

She just laughs though. "Hey, I definitely wasn't all that nice to you either," she points out. Hmm…true. _And_ score six for Logan!

"Name please?" Wow, I barely noticed us walk into the restaurant. Damn, that girl does things to me.

"Logan Reese," I state.

The guy checks his book thing or whatever it is then grabs some menus and leads us to our table. It's off to the side, but very nice. And very private. _And_ romantic. We sit down and the guy leaves. We open our menus and I hear Dana laugh. "All the foods are French!" she exclaims, laughing. I believe that makes the score Logan Reese seven, Pierre whatever his last name is zero.

I laugh a little too. "France is just following you everywhere," I comment.

A waiter appears and we order our drinks. When he's gone, I put my menu down and look across the table at Dana. She's reading her menu still. Gently, I push it down. She looks up and our eyes meet. God, it sounds so cliché but I could care less. I just loved sitting there, staring into her gorgeous eyes. I never realized how amazing her eyes were. I should've guessed it though. She's just all around amazing.

Damn. The waiter just popped back up and ruined our moment. Oh, hey. That's score eight for Logan! Yes! We order, and thankfully he disappears again. I turn back to Dana. Her hands are on the table. I reach out and take her hands in mine. "So," I begin, "are you having a good time?"

She smiles. Good sign. "Absolutely," she agrees. Oh yeah! Score _nine_ for Logan! Eat my dust Frenchy!

* * *

"I swear Logan, this is the best meal I've ever had," she declares.

Score _eighteen_ for Logan! I laugh. "So French food is better in America than in France," I comment.

She laughs. "Could be," she agrees.

"Could be? What other reason could there be?" I ask, laughing.

She laughs too but blushes and looks away. Wait. Dana Cruz _blushing_? Why would she possibly be _blushing_? That's right. She wouldn't be. Must just be the light. The waiter comes back with the check. I take out my credit card and he disappears again.

I turn back to Dana and smile at her. "Thank you for having dinner with me," I tell her.

She smiles back. "Thank _you_ Logan. For everything. I've had an amazing time so far," she declares. Score ninet–

So far? I didn't have anything else planned. "I know you don't have anything else planned. I just…" she trails off. Whoa, it's like she could read my mind or something. Wait. Is she saying…

"Wait. Are you saying–" I start.

"No, forget it. Sorry," she apologizes.

"For what?" I question.

"For…" she begins. Ha. She doesn't know what she's apologizing for either.

I should take a chance. I have to. If I don't take a chance, I don't get a chance. "Do you want to go to a club or something?" I suggest.

She gives me a look. "Fancy restaurant…club…formal dress…" she points out.

I laugh. "We can go back to PCA first and change. So, would you want to go?" I quiz.

She smiles at me. "Sure. Let's go," she decides. Oh yeah! Score _twenty_ for Logan! And Pierre's still got nothing.

* * *

"It's crowded!" she calls over the loud music.

"I know! I haven't been to a club in ages!" I shout back.

She gives me a look. "_Logan Reese_ hasn't been to a club in ages?" she repeats.

I smirk. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. And no, I haven't. The last time I went was after my college graduation when a bunch of the guys dragged me out with them," I tell her.

She smirks too. "Then I better show you a great time," she comments.

Before I even get a chance to react I'm being dragged onto the dance floor. She's dancing with me. She looks so sexy. I can't stop staring at her. She's wearing a short black skirt that looks pretty tight and a red top that gives me a pretty good view right down it. I have to stop staring. "So, uhh, I see your favorite colors are still black and red," I note.

She looks surprised. Probably surprised I knew that she liked black and red in the first place. She seems to have gotten over her surprise though because now she's smiling. Score twenty-four for Logan! Is it just me or are we dancing even closer now? It reminds me of that stupid school dance with the stupid personality tests. Although it wasn't that stupid since I got to go with Dana. But now is much better. Hopefully she's not plotting how to kill my foot again.

* * *

We've been at the club for hours. We danced together almost the whole time, only sitting out a few dances to catch our breath and maybe grab a drink. "Still having fun?" I ask her.

She smiles. "Hell yeah!" she answers. I smirk. Score _forty-one_ for Logan! "How about you? Am I making you want to go to clubs more often?"

"Yes and no," I tell her. "I don't know if I'd have as much fun without you here."

She half smiles, half smirks. Score forty-two for Logan! "We haven't talked enough. Tell me about what you've been up to these past nine years," she instructs.

"Thinking of you," I declare honestly.

She stops dancing. She looks me directly in the eyes. "I've thought of you every single moment of every single day these past nine years," I assure her. "I've missed you so much, Dana. I probably went through most of these years on autopilot because not a day went by when I didn't wish you were there with me."

She takes a step back. She saw it in my eyes. She knew I was serious. Completely serious. I laugh slightly. "I don't think I've ever been more serious in my life, Dana," I whisper. And, since I was whispering, I had to get closer to her so she'd hear me. "Well, I was pretty serious when I said that I'd find someway to get your tuition paid."

She smiles at me. She has the most amazing smile. We're still on the dance floor, but we're not dancing. We're just standing here. Looking at each other. She's beautiful. She–

Oh my God. She's kissing me. I kiss her back. Oh God, I'm kissing her back. She's married. She may not be wearing her ring, but she's still married. And I'm still kissing her. But wait, she kissed me! Or maybe she didn't. Maybe I just kissed her. But then she's still definitely kissing me back. Maybe I'm dreaming. Well then, I don't ever want to wake up.

No. She pulled away. Oh God she looks horrified. I think she just realized what she did. Damn it. She just ran towards the door. I hurry after her. I push the door open. I don't have to go far. She's sitting on a bench just outside the door. I hesitantly go over and sit down next to her.

"Dana, I am so sorry," I apologize. "I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't. No, I was. I…I don't know. But I shouldn't have done that. I mean, you're _married_." I stop and sigh. "Look, you don't have to worry. I won't tell Pierre anything. I won't tell anyone anything. And I'll leave you alone for the rest of this stupid reunion. In fact, I'll just go home. It's fine. I am so sorry though. God, I'm such an idiot."

I feel a hand on my arm. Oh God, she's crying. Again. This is the second time I've made her cry. Great. "_I_ kissed _you_, Logan," she announces. So I was right. I wasn't just imagining it. Wow. "You just kissed me back. And I didn't do anything. None of this is your fault. It's mine. And…you still don't believe me, do you? Not about this. Although I doubt you believe me about this either. But you don't believe that I really am the same Dana Cruz, do you?"

I hesitate. "Well…no. How can you be? You're married. You're not the same," I comment.

She shakes her head. "You're wrong," she informs me.

"How am I wrong?" I question. "You haven't been acting much like the same Dana Cruz. And you're _not_ the same Dana Cruz. You _can't_ be. You're married! You're married…and I kissed you. Oh God. It is my fault, Dana. You're not the same, you're married, and it's my fault!"

"Logan, do you love me?"

Whoa. Totally unprepared for that. What do I say? She's married! I can't even _like_ her when she's married! She holds up her hand. "Look, no ring," she reminds me. "Forget the whole married thing. Do you love me?"

She said to forget it. I have to trust her. I blew my one shot. If I have any chance of having a second chance, I'm not blowing that too. "Yes Dana, I love you," I declare.

She seems shocked. Well was she really expecting me to say no? She's smiling now. I think the shock's gone. Wait. She's smiling. She's married, and I just told her I love her. Why is she smiling? Shouldn't she have already slapped me? I don't get this. She–

She's kissing me. Again. I'm almost one hundred percent certain that _she_ kissed _me_. Again. And I'm kissing her back. Again. And I can't stop myself. Again. And I know that it's wrong. Again. And I keep kissing her. Again. And she's married. Again. Ok, that one's more like "still," but oh well.

She pulls away, not as rushed as last time though. She smiles at me. I really don't get this. I told her I love her, we've kissed twice, and she's married. How can she be smiling at me right now?

"I love you too, Logan," she whispers.

What? Wait – did I hear that right? I must be hearing things. This must all just be a dream. Damn it. This is the best dream I've ever had. But it can't be real. If it were, it would be a dream come true. I don't think I can get that lucky though.

"Yes Logan, I love you," she repeats.

I must've looked shocked before. So…am I not dreaming? Ok, I have to figure this out. I'll pinch my arm. Ouch, that hurt. Wow. I'm not dreaming. Then this must be some cruel, sick joke. It has to be. Yeah, Dana would do something like that to get back at me, right?

"You…but….what…Pierre?" I stumble through attempted sentences and questions.

She laughs. I really don't get what's going on. Why the heck would she be laughing right now? Oh, right, because she's about to tell me that she was lying and that it's just a cruel, sick joke to get revenge on me for sticking her in France all those nine years. The score doesn't matter anymore. Any points I have are outweighed by the fact that Pierre's her husband. There's a new score now. Logan, nothing. Pierre, Dana. That guy had my everything. Dana's my world. I haven't seen her in nine years but I have never once stopped missing her or stopped thinking about her or stopped regretting blowing my one shot. I love her. And she has the nerves to play a cruel, sick joke on me and say that she loves me too, when it's all a lie. Because she's married.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whine. "I mean it Dana, I love you. Just put me out of my misery and tell me it's all a cruel, sick joke. A twisted revenge plot."

She just keeps laughing. Why? "It's not a joke _or_ revenge plot," she tells me.

"Then what the hell is it?" I exclaim.

She smiles and leans in closer to me. "The truth," she whispers.

Oh God. No! She has to be lying! It can't be the truth! It can't be! "No! Stop messing with me Dana! That _can't_ be the truth! You're married! You're lying!" I shout.

She pauses. "You're right," she agrees. Finally. "I was lying. But not about loving you. I _do_ love you Logan."

"Then why the hell did you marry that Pierre guy?" I yell. I can't take this anymore! She's killing me here! I should just storm off and drive away and try to forget about her. Try, because I won't be able to. I love her! And she says she loves me but she–

"I didn't!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Ok, a comment I have to make: I love how Logan's keeping score the whole time. lol. It was fun writing this in Logan's POV because I get to have all his funny thoughts like that. lol. Anyway, next chapter picks off right here, then there's an epilogue type thing. So, again, if you guys review soon I might be able to get the next, and FINAL, chapter up this weekend. If not, you guys will most likely have to wait until next weekend or maybe even the one after that. So, I'll post the next, and final, chapter, after I get at least 10 reviews. Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So much thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and for sticking with me over my long absence! I am so, so, so, so, SO incredibly sorry for the incredibly long wait! I was busy with school because apparently the end of the year to my teachers meant kill the students with projects and homework and tests and so on. Fortunately, it's now summer and I've managed to stop procrastinating and being lazy and get this up. So, enough of my babbling! This is the FINAL chapter! Enjoy, thanks again, and sorry again for the wait! Onto my oh-so fabulous reviewers!**

**sarah – Really? That's funny. I loved having Logan keep score – very entertaining. And yes, Dana lied. I'm sorry it took me SO long to update! I feel terrible! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**caligrl497 – Thank you! I'm sorry it took me sooo long to update! I feel awful! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ashley – I had to try to keep it a surprise. I was surprised at how many people guessed that though so I applaud you. As for Logan's response, this chapter jumps right into it. I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I feel terrible! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hopeless Romantic 86 – I was so excited when I saw your review because, as you know, I love your story. Thank you so much! Writing Logan's thoughts was so much fun. I'm sorry it took me _so_ long to update! I feel awful! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TutorGurl91 – Aww, that would be cute, but I will say that it doesn't happen. I'm sorry it took me _so_ long to update! I feel terrible! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**larabaybee – No, there's no sequel. However I do still have The Game of Love and I have other stories I'd like to write. I love Logan's keeping score too. He does act like Chase a bit. He's sweeter than the "wanna make out?" Logan we see on the show. I'm sorry it took me SO long to update! I feel awful! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Translucent – Yes, it was a bit of a cliffhanger which makes me feel even worse about not updating for such a long time. A lot did happen in that chapter. I loved how Logan was keeping score all night too. I'm sorry it took me _SO_ long to update! I feel terrible! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**naamhaitera12 – Yes, you were right. I couldn't say that though because it was supposed to be a surprise but now I will say that you guessed it and for that I applaud you. I was surprised with how many people caught on. I loved how Logan kept score. Dana's revelation was fun too. I'm sorry it took me _SO_ long to update! I feel terrible! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ladykatyultimatefan – Thanks! Yes, I did foreshadow her lying so I'm glad you caught on. I'm sorry it took me sooo long to update! I feel awful! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BarlowGirlie – Thank you so much! I'm sorry it took me _sooo_ long to update! I feel terrible! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**tutorgrl323 – Thanks! I'm sorry it took me _sooo_ long to update! I feel awful! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**lindsay – Thanks so much! I'm sorry it took me SOOO long to update! I feel terrible! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**pebbles-05 – Thank you! I'm sorry it took me SOOO long to update! I feel awful! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Praying4LoveInALapDance – Thank you so much! There are just so many reunion stories so I didn't want to write one, but then I got this idea so I decided to. I'm sorry it took me _SOOO_ long to update! I feel terrible! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Zinaalla – Yes, you were right. I applaud you for being one of the few people to catch on. I didn't tell you then though because I wanted to keep it a surprise still. I was surprised with how many people actually guessed it. I'm sorry it took me _SOOO_ long to update! I feel awful! I'm glad you're liking the story! Enjoy the final chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters, except Pierre, Aaron Emerson, Monica Riley, and any other characters who obviously don't appear in the show (I'm too lazy to find all of their names).

* * *

Chapter 4

Logan's POV

She just said she didn't. What the heck? "You didn't what?" I ask. I have to check. She's lying. What is going on?

"I didn't marry Pierre," she whispers.

She…_what_? "Then who _did_ you marry?" I exclaim.

"No one!" she shouts.

I'm frozen. I can't move. Wait. Is she…_not_ married? I don't get this. I don't get it at all. "Are you married or not?" I question. This is so confusing.

"I'm not," she confesses. Oh my God. "I lied. When I found out about the reunion, I just knew you'd be there. And I was afraid of what would happen. I missed you every moment of these past nine years too, Logan. I was afraid you wouldn't have though. I mean, you never actually had a girlfriend while I was there."

"Because I wanted to date you!" I interrupt.

She smiles. "I hadn't talked to you in nine years, so I had no idea what would happen," she continues. "I panicked, and called Pierre – my best friend in France. He's married, but not to me. That ring I had was _his_ wedding ring. That's why he'd have killed me if I lost it. I was freaking out so I got him to lend me his wedding ring so I could pretend I was married. Then you asked who I was married to, so I just said him since he was the first person to come to mind. And _then_ you had to ask when I got married and why I didn't tell anyone. I've been lying this whole time. I'm not married. You're not too late. But I wasn't lying when I said I loved you and that I _am_ the same Dana Cruz."

I smiled at her. The score is changed again. Pierre, Dana's best friend. Logan, luckiest person ever. Now that she's definitely not married, I lean in to kiss her. I stop just inches away from her lips though. I have to. "Wanna make out?" I tease.

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up," she retorts.

Just like old times. Well, not exactly. I lean in the rest of the way and kiss her. Now we can _finally_ make out.

* * *

It's been five years now since that reunion. After making out on the bench for a while, Dana and I drove back to PCA. At 3 AM, I snuck back out and bought the best diamond ring money can buy. Just like I told her in the restaurant, that's what she deserves. The next day at breakfast she told everyone that she wasn't married. Then I proposed to her. She said yes. After the reunion, she flew back to France, got her stuff, then moved in with me. One month later, we all met up again at Nicole and Aaron's wedding. One and a half months after that, Michael and Monica announced they were engaged. One month after that, Dana and I got married. Two months later, Michael and Monica got married. Half a month later, Zoey had her baby. A girl. They named her Angela. She's now almost five years old.

Nicole was the next pregnant one and she and Aaron now have a daughter named Rhiannon. She's a little over four years old. They also have another girl, Kelsey, who's about 2 ½ years old. Michael and Monica have a 2 year old son named Jordan and a 4 month old baby girl named Rachel. Zoey and Chase have more kids too. They have another daughter, Britney, who's a little over 3 years old. Also, they have twins – a son named Brian and a daughter named Rebecca, both 1 ½ years old. And the former goody-goody is now 3 months pregnant again for the reunion.

That's right. It's been five years since that reunion. Dana and I just got back from dinner with Zoey and Chase. Dean Matthews has planned a ten year reunion now. As much as Dana and I both think it's annoying and stupid (considering we see Zoey and Chase almost on a daily basis, usually see Nicole and Aaron every other week, and see Michael and Monica at least once a month), we agreed to going. One, because we knew Mrs. Bossy-And-Pregnant would force us into it anyway, and two, because it brings back good memories.

Dana and I have had a busy five years too. We have a 4 year old son. His name is Pierre, after Dana's best friend in France and the guy who, in a sense, finally got us together. He came down to visit us while Dana was pregnant. He's a pretty cool guy. We also have a daughter, Lucy, who's almost 3 years old and another son, Roger, who's 1 ½ years old. Plus, I think Dana might be pregnant again. I'm not sure, but she's been _really_ moody lately. And she's been eating a lot more. I think Zoey and Chase think so too. After the dinner, I'm pretty sure I saw Zoey glance at Dana's stomach. Zoey, of all people, should be able to tell when someone's pregnant.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

Lucy just ran into the room. I pick her up and put her on my lap. "Hey sweetie," I greet. "What's up?"

"What's a reunion?" she asks.

I smile. "Did Mommy mention something about a reunion?" I question.

She nods. "She said something about Auntie Zoey forcing you guys to a reunion. Is a reunion bad? Are you guys gonna be ok?" she quizzes, worried.

I laugh. "Don't worry, Luce. A reunion is just where you see old friends from school that you haven't seen in a while," I explain.

"Then do I have reunions after the weekend?" she wonders.

I smile. She's so adorable. She has her mother's beautiful eyes. "Not quite. Reunions are after years of not seeing the people," I tell her.

"What are you two up to?" Dana teases, suddenly standing in the doorway.

"Daddy's telling me about reunions!" Lucy announces happily.

Dana smiles at me and I smile back. "It's late, Luce. Go get Pierre and the two of you get ready for bed," I instruct her.

She nods her head. "Ok, Daddy! Goodnight!" she exclaims. She kisses me on the cheek. She runs over to Dana. Dana bends down and Lucy kisses her on the cheek too then runs out of the room.

Dana closes the door. She comes over and sits next to me on the bed. "Long dinner," she comments.

I put my arm around her. "We survived. Always have, hopefully always will," I declare.

Dana laughs and leans her head against my shoulder. She sighs and slowly lifts her head up again. She turns towards me so I turn towards her too. "I think I might be pregnant again," she blurts out.

I smile. "I thought so. And I think Zoey thought so too," I inform her.

She shakes her head and laughs. I lean in and kiss her. She kisses me back. She's pulling away. The kids. They're great, but they really cut down the make out time. "Come on," she orders. "Let's get them all to bed. Maybe then we can have some fun before I'm too pregnant to move."

I smirk and follow her out of the room. We go into Pierre's room. He's already in his bed, waiting for us to come say goodnight. "Did you brush your teeth?" Dana checks.

He flashes us a smile. "Night kiddo," I declare.

"Night Dad!" he replies.

"Goodnight Pierre."

"Night Mom!"

Dana kisses his forehead and he shoos her away. She rolls her eyes and turns off the light. Next we go into Lucy's room. "Mommy, will you tell me a story?" she begs.

Pierre might think he's "all grown up" but Lucy enjoys being young. "A quick one," Dana gives in.

"Tell me the story of how you and Daddy met!" she suggests.

Dana laughs. "You sure? You've heard the story hundreds of times," she reminds Lucy.

"Please? I love that story!" she informs us.

"Alright. So, once upon a time, there was a boarding school called Pacific Coast Academy. Daddy went there. It used to be a school for only boys, but one year they decided to finally let girls go there too. That's when I went there. I shared a room with Auntie Zoey and Auntie Nicole. When Auntie Zoey got to the school, she met Uncle Chase. They became friends quickly. Through them, Daddy and I met. Now, we didn't get along at first. Or that's what everyone thought. We were always arguing and being mean to each other. Secretly though, we always liked each other. But then at the end of the year, right before summer, I told Daddy that I wasn't coming back. I was going to school in France. Daddy was sad and so was I, but I went to France. I didn't come back until the reunion. While we were there, Daddy convinced me that we should be together, so we got married. Then Pierre came along, then you, and then Roger. And we all live happily ever after. The end," she concludes.

I smile. "Goodnight, Luce."

"Goodnight Daddy!"

"Goodnight sweetheart," Dana declares, kissing Lucy on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mommy!"

I turn off the light and we leave the room. Two kids down, one to go. We go into Roger's room. He's fast asleep. Dana and I each give him a kiss goodnight, then carefully tiptoe out of the room.

We go back into our room. I close the door and kiss her. Sure I had to wait nine years to just see her. Sure I beat myself up over blowing my one shot for those nine years. Sure she lied and said she was married at first. Sure I thought I was too late. Sure I missed her every second of those nine years. Sure I thought of her every second of those nine years. We had to go through so much, but we're so happy now. I don't have any regrets anymore. I don't even regret blowing my one shot. Who knows if things would've turned out as good if I hadn't? I'm glad now that things happened the way they did. But most of all, I'm just glad she believed in second chances.

* * *

**A/N: The end. Everyone lived happily ever after. So, that's the end of that story, but The Game of Love is still going and I hope to be posting the next chapter of that soon. Also, I have other story ideas I'd like to work on at some point. I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading, reviewing, and sticking with me! Have a great summer! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


End file.
